


Happiness Can Be Found

by ChloeGilmore



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, trixie being awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGilmore/pseuds/ChloeGilmore
Summary: A look into the beginning of the pupcake





	1. Chapter One: Trixie has excellent timing

Patience Mount was positively bored. She had one of Trixie's magazines poised on her knee, and she was reading the articles at a leisurely pace; willing the phone to ring so she could simply have something to do. She glanced at the phone yet again, and sighed. All was quiet in Poplar that night. 

She was about to lazily flip the page of the magazine yet again when someone sat on it. she looked up in surprise; until she was looking into the eyes of Delia Busby. ''Hello Cariad." The brunette was smiling down at her redheaded girlfriend, who was fighting the urge to smile back.

"Deels what are you doing someone could walk in and see." she tried to shift her off her lap, but Delia would not budge, and in fact she moved closer, leaned down, and captured the red painted lips with her own. they kissed gently for a moment, and the moment that Delia felt Patsy trying to deepen the kiss she pulled back, "Pats I looked at the board, and I knew where everyone was please give me a little credit love."

Patsy sighed, "Your right I'm sorry. You know how overly cautious I am."

"Me too Cariad, but we are quite alone, and your lap is quite comfy so lets just take a moment and...." She trailed off, and once again locked lips with the midwife. Delia felt Patsy grin against her lips, and deepen the kiss, and this time Delia let her. Patsy began to relax, and melt more into her girlfriend. she reached up, and buried her hands in the brunette's hair knocking off her nurses hat. While Delia placed one hand on Patsy's chest just above her breast. Patsy broke away from her girlfriend's lips, and began to trail kissed along her jawline, and down the column of her throat, prompting Delia to groan and say, "Oh Cariad please don't start something you can't finish." She felt the redhead huff out a chuckle against her throat, and then bite down not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough for Delia to shudder above her and groan. 

Both women were so intensely lot in one another that neither heard the front door open, Trixie Franklin walk in, and announce, "Mrs Jones has once again given birth to another bouncing baby bo- Oh my god." CRASH. It was the sound of the blonde dropping her medical bag, and most likely breaking several of the glass instruments inside it, judging by the cracking noised the bag made as well. That jolted the two women apart. Delia sprang from Patsy's lap, and the other woman leapt up from her chair, and pushed the other woman behind her as if to protect her from Trixie who simply seemed to just be saying "Oh my God" over and over. 

"Trixie" Patsy said her voice was merely a whisper, but it was enough to snap the short blonde midwife out of her apoplectic state. Trixie stared at each nurse in turn with hands on hips, and a stern expression on her face. The two women who were caught under the blonde's scrutiny both had faces burning bright red, and Patsy was shaking slightly. 

"Trixie this isn't what it looks like I we-" Patsy quickly stopped talking because she knew there was no lie convincing enough to explain the compromising position the blonde had found them in. 

"'Not what it looks like' don;t turn me into a fool Patience Mount what she tripped, and fell into your lap, and you simply had to check her pulse with your teeth." 

"Trixie please don't tell anyone please." Patsy pleaded her voice trembling along with the rest of her body, and she felt Delia shaking behind her as well, and she realized not only she might loose everything she'd earned, but Delia would too, so she tried to stop her trembling, and put on a proud face even as a single tear escaped, and fell down her face. 

The harsh look in Trixie's eyes softened, and she dropped her hands to her side, and sighed before saying, "Of course I won't tell. Honestly I need one friend who isn't a nun." She smiled as her friends visibly sagged in relief as they clung together for a moment. Then Delia rushed at Trixie, and gathered the smaller woman into a hug.

After Delia released the blonde, and went back to standing next to Patsy she turned back to Patsy, and looked at each woman in turn. "Now what were you two thinking. It could have been anyone at that door Sister Jullienne or worse Sister Winifred." she said her hands going back to her hips, and both women have the decency to look a bit sheepish, and their faces lit up once again in matching blushes. then a wicked grin spread across her face, and she said "I want details." 

The blush that was on Patsy's face faded quite quickly, while the blush on Delia's face deepened, and she had a similar grin to match Trixie's. "What?" Patsy choked out.

"Please Pats I've been after you for years about your dalliances, just because they're with women instead of men doesn't mean I'm not curious. Now I must simply know everything your first date, kiss, night of passion everything."

"Technically that was all the same night."

"Delia!"

"Oh how scandalous. come up to my room, I must know every intsy detail."

"Trix I'm on call, and I'd really like to curb the 'scandalous bits' of the tale." she said eyeing the brunette, who was smirking at her ginger girlfriend.

"Pats have you looked at the Rolodex that you and Nurse crane nearly worship as much as the nuns do their bibles. Mrs. Jones was the last woman due for the next several weeks, now please come upstairs, and if it makes you feel better we'll not turn on the music, leave the door open, and stop talking about it when we hear the front door open."

"Oh come on Cariad please I want to talk you up a bit, and I've never gotten to do that." Then the shorter nurse grabbed the midwife's hand, and hurried up the stairs, and Patsy had to admit that her girlfriend's enthusiasm was infectious.


	2. Noticing Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how they came to know one another. Also the flash back was while Patsy was still blonde, and right before Jenny Lee had been seconded to the London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas I love all the support for this fic I've fixed the mistakes on chapter one.

All three women raced up the stairs, and entered Patsy's and Trixie's bedroom. Patsy and Delia settled on the former's bed; Delia leaned into Patsy, and after a few moments Patsy relaxed, and placed her arm around Delia's back resting on the curve of the Welsh woman's hip. Trixie sat on her own bed getting comfortable, laying down somewhat resting onto her elbow. She looked at the pair expectantly, and with a raised eyebrow she said, "Well..."

"Well What." Patsy said a teasing smile quirking her lips watching Trixie get riled up was highly entertaining. 

"What do you mean 'well what' you positively must tell me everything. How'd you meet?"

Delia answered, "Well I don't believe we were ever formally introduced, but I do remember when I first noticed you."

"You do?" Patsy asked. Genuinely surprised since Delia's memory could still be a bit foggy at times.

"Yes I do," there was a bright proud smile on her face as she continued, "I remember you most of all Pats." Patsy felt her heart clench, and her throat felt tight. She chanced a look at Trixie, and her cheeks flared up bright red as she saw the soft smile on her friend's face as she lit up a cigarette. "Please Delia do continue I am simply riveted." Trixie said, and Delia did continue: "Well you were telling an unruly patient off if I recall correctly. I Mr. Peterson I believe." Trixie watched as recognition trickled into Patsy's vision as she watched the two women animatedly tell the story:

\----

Delia had been on the male surgical ward for nearly a three months, and it had been one of the few days that she was not interested in the male species because three of her patience would simply not stop whining, and another two had punched her arse, and she was having a ghastly day. Delia then heard a slam of a pill bottle onto a tray, and she looked up, and there was the tall blonde nurse tending to the patient next to hers. She'd seen here and there, but never really took notice of before. Delia watched her as she spun to face her patient she had an all too sweet smile on her face, and Delia could feel her face flush, this woman was positively gorgeous. She then over heard the woman say, "Mr. Peterson how's your mother?"

The man had obviously been thrown off by the question, as he answered "She's just fine why?"

"She is quite sweet you know she always brings cookies for the nurses, and comes when is it every Tuesday to fluff up your pillows, and she frets ever so. I just wonder if she were to perhaps be made aware of your appalling behavior towards the other nurses and I would she worry as she does." Delia's mouth hung open as she watched whatever color the man's face had drained away, and he was gaping at the tall blonde who's voice had never risen, and smile had never faltered. "Now do we have an understanding Mr. Peterson." He dumbly nodded at her, and Delia had never wanted to know another human being in her entire life, and she prayed that Patsy was like her because she had never been more attracted to another human being either. She vowed to get to know her. 

\----

By the end of Delia's story Trixie was laughing so hard she was nearly falling out of the bed, and Patsy was laughing just as hard clutching Delia to her as they all three tried to get their cackling under control.

"Dear lord I remember that now he had pinched my bum one too many times, and I'd had enough of it, but oh his mother had been the sweetest thing." Patsy commented, as everyone's chortles subsided. "Matron found out about it the next day, and I didn't know if she wanted to laugh or tell me off she ended up warning me not to do it again with a rather pleased look on her face no one liked that little weasel except perhaps his mother."

Trixie hummed, and then asked "When did you take notice of this glorious woman Pats?"

"I'm not quite sure I remember." Patsy being the private person that she was; she had not been looking foward to her own retelling of her past she seldom was. However at seeing the absolutely crest-fallen expression on Delia's face she sucked in a deep breathe, "You were wearing white, and had just come out of theater covered in vomit I might add." Delia looked up at her with wide amused eyes, and Patsy dove into her story.

\----

It had been three days since the Mr. Peterson incident, and Patsy was walking down the hall to get to her next ward mentally thinking about whether she should just give this up, and get a flower shop; when she heard it. A loud boisterous laugh she turned in the direction of it, and there was a short brunette nurse whose head was thrown back laughing at something another nurse had said, and three surgical students were behind them one being supported by the other two, and he looked rather green about the face. The laughing brunette nurse took note of Patsy, and smiled at her, and Patsy tripped. Her heart racing, and her breathe catching. She turned back to look at   
the brunette, and she was looking right back, Patsy had to get to know this brilliant woman. 

\----

"Not quite as impressive as your story I'm afraid, but I knew then that you would change my life whether or not it would be for the better I had no clue, but I had to find out." Patsy finished her story with a grin, and Delia leaned up to kiss her, and tentatively Patsy kissed her back. after that they both chanced a sheepish look at Trixie, who was smiling indulgently at the pair. 

"Honestly I don't mind you two obviously care a great deal for each other please carry on. Also if you need to maybe conveniently fall asleep 'talking' in Delia's room I'll cover for you if anyone should ask questions."

The two women beamed at their friend, and secret keeper. Then they heard the front door open, and Trixie said "We will definitely talk more tomorrow I haven't gotten to hear the scandalous tidbits of your tale yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Christmas is not your holiday I apologize Happy Holidays. Also this is after the season 5 finale but before the Christmas special. Also the flash back was while Patsy was still blonde, and right before Jenny Lee had been seconded to the London.


	3. Finding Out Their Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie gets another bedtime story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright I know I’m terrible for not updating in more than a year but here it is also I’m sorry it’s short. I’m making this a series of one shots. Also I’ll take prompts if you want to give them to me I’ll write just about anything I love these two ladies.

It had been nearly three weeks before Trixie could get the three of them together again by themselves. However when she did, she nearly barricaded the door and held them hostage, “Can we help you with something Trix?” Patsy asked amused at the blonde’s antics as she makes herself and Delia a drink, Trixie had tea.

“I’ve had a ghastly day and want to hear more about your romance, it’ll cheer me up,” she said as she tipped her tea.

Patsy came back to her bed, and handed Delia her drink as they leaned into one another, Delia brushed her lips over the redhead’s cheek in thanks, and Patsy smiled and blushed. Both were so much more relaxed now that they had at least one person on their side, “What would you like to know Trixie?” Delia asked.

“Well I men when did you know you both had uh...similar inclinations?” 

Both Delia and Patsy shared an amused grun as the blonde tripped over her phrasing, “Trixie you can say the word lesbian it’s not a swear word.”

“As for your question: Well I’d had a simply apaling day in male surgical. I’d lost three patients, one had been a boy no older than nineteen and newly married. The doctor had been an old codger that didn’t know when to quit, but I digress. I needed to escape and just be myself, so there are places bars and the like for people like Deels and I. I don’t go terribly often too risky, but that night I went, and when i got there lo and behold at the end of the bar was Delia Busby being flirted with by a masculine sort of woman, who was blowing smoke in her face which I know she hates so I went to rescue her.”

-(start flashback)-

Patsy had finally arrived, and something eased inside her chest. It always did when she came to one of these places, or was with anyone like her really. Knowing you were with similar company and moderately safe made the awful day simply melt away. She looked around the bar when she noticed her. Delia Busby, they had spent time together and had become very good friends. Patsy could admit to liking her as more, but did not know whether Delia also liked women romantically. It was nice to know that she had not imagined the flirting that the brunette had obviously been doing. Patsy took her in and noticed the increasingly uncomfortable look on her face. There was another woman sitting next to her at the bar trying to chat her up, it was failing to impress Delia. The woman had a cigarette hanging from her mouth and was continually blowing into Delia’s face. Making her wrinkle her nose in disgust. Patsy squared her shoulders and confidently strolled over to Delia’s side. She reached them in under thirty seconds. She sidled up to Delia and threw her arm around her middle and said, “Darling I’m so sorry I’m late there was an emergency procedure I had to help with at The London. Thank you for keeping her company.”

“Uh no problem,” with that the stranger left leaving Patsy to take her seat. 

“Patsy mount you are my gallant hero I could kiss you.”

Patsy felt her heart flutter in her chest at the thought and blushed mightily. Delia caught the blush and smiled at her. They spent the next several hours talking about everything they could think of. Until the bartender said, “Ladies we’re closing.”

Then they left making their way to the bus stop laughing and enjoying each other’s company. The closer they got back to their dorms they grew more subdued. They reached Delia’s room first, “Patsy Mount I would like to take you to the cinema on Friday.” Delia said with a cheeky grin.

“I’d love that Delia Busby.”

“Excellent it’s a date.” With that she went into her room and shut the door. Patsy was beaming from ear to ear as she practically skipped back to her room.

-(end flashback)-

“You know Pats I knew about you long before you knew about me,” Delia said taking her hand in hers.

“Oh really, and when did you know Deels?”

“Well the first time we saw a movie together as friends we went and saw this movie with Betty Davis, and well you weren’t exactly looking at her eyes.”

Trixie cackled as Patsy sputtered and blushed choking on her drink, “So the two of you were friends before you began to see one another?” Trixie asked.

“Well of course after the ‘Mr. Peterson’ incident I simply had to get to know her. It was the best decision I made after coming to London.”

“Thank you Delia,” Patsy said smiling softly at the woman leaning down to kiss her softly. 

“Well I want to go to one of these places.” Trixie said.

Both Delia and Patsy looked at their blonde friend with wide eyes then Patsy cleared her throat and said, “Trixie you want to go with us to a pub that is meant for people with our well inclinations.”

“You can say lesbian Patsy it’s not a swear word,” Trixie threw at her grinning madly.

“Trix why on earth would you want to go with us to a lesbian pub?” Delia asked, “You’re not exactly a lesbian.”

“While that is very true. I’m simply fascinated by this a whole world lives right under our noses for your safety.”

“Exactly, besides we don’t go to those places we’ve found each other, we don’t need those places.” Patsy said, she did not notice the disappointed face that her girlfriend made. Trixie did notice it and made a mental note to speak with the Welsh woman later.

“Alright fine don’t take me to one of your secret places, just keep telling me about your life it thrills me so to live vicariously, and we still haven’t gotten to the scandalous parts yet.”

“Scandalous part of what?” Barbra asked walking in, she’d just gotten back from her last patient who went into labor while making the tea. She was rather exhausted, but when she saw Trixie’s light on she decided to pop in and say good night.

“Oh well the book Delia’s reading quite steamy I believe,” Trixie lied easily. Both Delia and Patsy were ever so grateful and immediately untensed. 

“Oh well please tell me all about it tomorrow I just wanted to say good night.”

“Night Barbra,” The three other woman said simultaneously. Then Delia yawned, you know Pats I think I’m going to go to bed too. She wiggled her eyebrows at the red head, and Trixie smiled at them.

“Um Trixie I believe I’ll join her,” Patsy said following after her girlfriend. Trixie chuckled at their antics. She felt that familiar pang of loneliness as the door clicked shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok I know it’s short but here it is. Please give me those prompts if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this It's also on FF.net and I hope to post more soon please comment and kudos lemme know if you like it.


End file.
